5 Centímetros
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: ¿Sabes a que velocidad caen los pétalos de cerezo? ¿A qué velocidad debo vivir para poder verte otra vez? Izaya/Shizuo. FIC ORIGINAL DE SABATHIEL


**TRADUCTORA: Este fic ****NO ES MIO.**** El fic original le pertenece a la autora ****Sabathiel**** y ella me permitió traducirlo. Este fic fue traducido a petición de**** Joichiro Kanra**** y aquí esta, disfruten de este fic por favor.**

**Disclaimer: DRRR! No me pertenece.**

**Para la Kink Meme (1) ~ **

**El titulo proviene de la película, **_**5 CM Por Segundo (Byousoku 5 CM)**_

**En realidad no diría que está basado en la película, pero definitivamente estoy tomando frases y el intercambio de cartas.**

**Canción sugerida: Iris por The Goo Goo Dolls**

**Tema: **

Shizuo tiene una enfermedad mortal de la que recién se acaba de enterar. No tiene mucho tiempo de vida [¿un año? ¿Unos meses? Tú escoges.

Izaya sigue molestando a Shizuo y sacándolo de sus casillas porque él no sabe de su enfermedad, solo lo sabe Kasuka.

Izaya de alguna manera se entera de ellos y se siente MUY culpable por lastimar a Shizuo, así que trata de arreglarlo ayudando a Shizuo con todas las cosas que él quiso haber hecho. Se relacionan y eventualmente Izaya se enamora de Shizuo [y tal vez ¿Shizuo se enamora también de Izaya? Tus decides] y no quiere que muera. Él está tratando de mantener a Shizuo con vida. Pagando por cirugías, medicinas, lo que sea. (Shizuo lo negará al principio, pero Izaya (¿Tal veeeeez?) llorará y le dice que no puede perderlo)

**(NOTA DE TRADUCTORA: Cuando leí este fic aquí había una línea que prácticamente te spoilea todo. Igual lo que sigue de dicha línea. Cuando leí el fic me quitó un poco la ilusión de leerlo cómodamente así que para ustedes, no la traduciré. Prefiero que disfruten de este fic. En cambio si alguien desea saber el final de una vez, mándeme un mensaje privado.)**

Algo parecía estar mal.

Shizuo lo supo en el momento que violentamente arrancó a la máquina expendedora del suelo y espirales de malestar se apoderaron de sus brazos viajando rápidamente por su cuerpo. Por un momento, Shizuo pensó que su cuerpo se iba a romper y dejarse vencer por el peso de la máquina expendedora, pero tan rápido el malestar apareció, el dolor se desvaneció y pudo agarrar vuelo y lanzársela a la estúpida pulga. Shizuo se quedo clavado en su lugar mientras el informante se escapaba, mirando a la palma de su mano en profunda concentración. Con cuidado, se checó a sí mismo, sintiendo cualquier lugar que podrían dolerle que le causara su repentina pérdida de fuerza. No obstante, como todo parecía estar bien, Shizuo consideró todo como un golpe de suerte y se dirigió a su hogar, convenciéndose a sí mismo que se estaba preocupando por nada.

Algo estaba mal.

Pero pasó de nuevo dos semanas más tarde. Shizuo lo supo en el momento que se retiraba a su hogar para examinarse el daño colateral que había recibido al pelar con esos criminales y vio los moretones en sus brazos. Él había usado un poste de luz para vencer a algunos de los criminales que Izaya había mandado por él. Ahí estuvo esa falta de fuerza por un pequeño momento, esos espirales de malestar lo agarraron dolorosamente y con fuerza en sus brazos y de repente el poste de luz pareció ser tan pesado como para sostenerlo. Lo soltó tan pronto lo había molestado y tuvo que usar en su lugar sus puños. Cuando regresó a su casa había moretones en sus brazos donde sus vasos sanguíneos se habían roto debajo de su piel y se expandían como una flor floreciendo.

Se trató de convencer de que Izaya era la causa de sus moretones, qué él no era invencible y que solo había sido un golpe de suerte. Pero Shizuo sabía que no era eso.

Algo en verdad estaba mal.

Kasuka lo supo en el momento que vio los moretones por todo el cuerpo de Shizuo en colores azules, amarillos, verdes y morados cuando su hermano se quitó la camisa.

Dos semanas después del segundo incidente, Kasuka fue a Ikebukuro para filmar un comercial. Se quedó con Shizuo durante su rodaje. Fue observador, Kasuka notó que su hermano había cambiado, desde su manera de caminar hasta su manera de actuar. Shizuo había estado encorvándose al caminar como si le doliera seguir parado derecho por mucho tiempo. Él estaba exhausto como si trabajase hasta tarde en las noches. Él trataba de dar lo mejor de sus habilidades para ayudarlo, pero Shizuo continuaba rechazándolo, insistiendo que era el trabajo del hermano mayor encargarse de todo.

Fue en una tarde que Shizuo regresó del trabajo, claramente cansado. Todas sus peleas parecían haberlo absorbido y Kasuka se preguntó si había estado persiguiendo a Izaya todo el día. Torpemente, Shizuo comenzó a deshacer los botones de su camisa lentamente para vestirse con algo más cómodo. Fue cuando, su espalda siendo expuesta, Kasuka notó los coloridos moretones.

"Hermano, ¿qué paso?" Kasuka preguntó preocupado.

Shizuo lo miró por encima de su hombro con los ojos muertos y se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba preguntando por lo moretones. El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros y continúo desvistiéndose.

"Hermano, parece serio." Dijo Kasuka persistentemente.

"No es nada. No te preocupes." Shizuo contestó, tratando de hacer su hermano lo olvidara. Se sentía caliente y su cuerpo le dolía. Él sólo quería aventarse en la cama y dormir por siempre. Viendo la cara de Kasuka de preocupación genuina, Shizuo forzó una sonrisa. "En serio, está bien. Pelee con la pulga otra vez. No te preocupes. Solo necesito dormir." Le deseó a su hermano las venas noches, Shizuo procedió a dormir por la noche.

Kasuka se despertó a horas tardías de la noche, sintiendo la conciencia y preocupación venirle cuando escuchó a Shizuo haciendo ruido y tratando fallidamente de caminar por el pequeño departamento. Un luz vino del baño y escuchó las secas inhalaciones de Shizuo mientras expulsaba todo lo que estaba en su estomagó. Con cansancio, Kasuka se acercó a su hermano, sentándose en los fríos azulejos del baño al lado de él y acariciando su espalda confortablemente. Fue cuando notó que Shizuo tenía una fiebre muy elevada y sus ojos lucían cristalinos y distantes.

Shizuo sentía su estomago hinchado y su garganta ardía por el ácido estomacal. Kasuka le ofreció un vaso de agua para quitar el mal sabor de su boca el cual aceptó con agradecimiento Después de quitarse el horrendo sabor de su boca, Shizuo trato de tomar más para prevenir deshidratarse, pero él no pudo siquiera contener el agua y la vomitó de regreso en el escusado. Junto con el agua y los restos de su cena, también vino sangre. Machaba la porcelana blanca del escusado y Shizuo se echó para atrás, mirando completamente derrotado.

Después de toser más sangre en su mano, miró a Kasuka y con sus labios y dientes pintados de rojo, gimió con dolor, "Llama a Shinra.

El doctor llegó después de media hora, se apresuró en cuanto recibió la llamada. Kasuka lo dejó entrar y lo guió al baño donde Shizuo estaba prácticamente encorvado en posición fetal en los fríos azulejos del baño. Su estomago le dolía, no, todo su cuerpo le dolía. Se sentía como si miles de agujas los apuñalaran, por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Dijo Shinra sin aliento, se tiró al lado de Shizuo para checar la temperatura y el pulso. Con suavidad, Kasuka le contó la historia, incluyendo la parte de Shizuo cubierto en moretones, a lo cual el doctor inmediatamente levantó la camisa del rubio. "Esto es malo." Shinra dijo austeramente. Buscó entre sus aparatos médicos, él sacó unas pastillas para el dolor y obligó a Shizuo a tragárselas. No fue de ayuda pues segundos después de que se las tragara, Shizuo las escupió, prácticamente ahogándose con su propia bilis. "Shizuo, te pondré a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Shinra sacando una inyección de su bolsa. "Vas a estar bien."

Shizuo asintió, entendiendo poco de lo que Shinra le estaba diciendo. Era todo confuso para él y cerró los ojos al sentir la punta de la inyección penetrar su piel y como el líquido contra el dolor entraba en su cuerpo. En poco tiempo, Shizuo se sentía raro, como si estuviese borracho, y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Cuando la anestesia se fue y Shizuo se despertó, la primera cosa que sintió fue el alivió de que el dolor en su estomago se había ido y la primera cosa que vio fue su hermano a su lado y al doctor ajustando el suero. Los dos lucían exhaustos y sombríos. Shizuo tosió, obteniendo la atención de ambos y Kasuka diligentemente ayudo a su hermano mayor a sentarse. "¿Qué tan mal estoy?" dijo con voz áspera, viendo un poco de miedo en los ojos de su hermano.

"Esa fuerza tuya te ha estado dando heridas internas cada vez que la usas. Lentamente, pero seguro, tu cuerpo se destrozará." Respondió Shinra.

"¿Así que cuánto me queda?" El rubio insistió. El doctor hizo un sonido de protesta mientras lo veía sombríamente, todo mientras negaba con la cabeza y tratando de no contestar. "¡Maldita sea, Shinra! ¡Sólo contéstame por una jodida vez cuando me queda!" Shizuo dijo con enojo, estaba hartó de que le ocultaran cosas.

"Hermano," interrumpió Kasuka, tratando de dejar el tema de lado. "Tal vez deberías-"

"Un año." Dijo Shinra, venció. "Un año a lo mucho, Shizuo-kun, si tomas precauciones. Tal vez suceda un milagro su dejas de forzarte a ti mismo, pero a como están las cosas, no estoy seguro. Tus heridas internas son severas. Si sigues usando tu fuerza sin cuidado, no lograras ni un año. Colapsarás inmediatamente."

"Cuando era joven, tú me dijiste que nada me lastimaría," dijo el rubio, cambiando el tema completamente. "¿No piensas que es un poco poético que sea mi fuerza quien me está lastimando?"

Shizuo no pudo evitar reír de su situación.

**(1) Kink Meme: Es un sitio web donde la gente pone tramas de fics para que los demás los hagan, hay de todo tipo y la autora se refiere a que este fic se basa en uno de esos posts de Kink Meme.**

**TRADUCTORA: Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo. Si tienen dudas con la traducción háganmelas saber.**

**Si les gusto dejen un review, por favor.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
